


【Theseus/Newt】下一个圣诞节【高中生au

by satineel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satineel/pseuds/satineel
Summary: 圣诞月和弟弟表明心意【女装预警【补完





	【Theseus/Newt】下一个圣诞节【高中生au

圣诞月刚开始，Theseus就失恋了，同时他不得不面对的是，圣诞节表演的时候，他还得和Leta一起上台演出，于是每天下午回家，抱着吉他弹弹不成调的加州旅馆已经成了他的必修课。

这会儿Newt正心烦意乱的看着自己的数学作业，上面的数字仿佛都飘作一团，他不得不几次打断自己的思路重新开始。

“我的天哪...”Newt划掉了根本对不上号的答案，决定下楼吃点东西，顺便让他的哥哥别再抱着那把吉他诉说悲伤爱情了。

Newt小心翼翼地下楼，远远就能看见Theseus有些落寞的背影。下午五点，沙发后边投出了一块小小的阴影。他想起来，小时候自己不小心打碎了父亲珍藏的瓷器，Theseus立刻在父亲的责骂声到来之前把小Newt护在身下。父亲为此老念叨，“Theseus，你太宠他了。”Newt一直认为，哥哥就是自己的保护罩，即便是到了美国，高他一级的哥哥也在尽力保护着他，让高中时代的交换生生活不是那么困难和无聊。Newt看Theseus好一会，决定还是不去打扰哥哥的失恋烦恼期了。

Graves先生一般下班后会去超市买点吃的，顺便把Credence一块儿接回来。Newt还是在那之前提醒了他的哥哥，并收好了他的吉他。

“Leta是个好女孩，可是Theseus你真的不必为她这样。”

“圣诞节要到了不是吗？”

Theseus突兀的回答道，随后他抱了抱自己的弟弟，突如其来却又意料之内的拥抱还是让Newt不知道自己的手往哪放，这次他终于勇敢了一点点。他把双手从Theseus的胳膊下穿过去，环住了Theseus的肩膀。

Graves看见来自己家寄住的两个小家伙和Credence相处的还不错，满意的继续看报纸。每年圣诞月一到，政府部门里也被红色的节日氛围围了起来，今天还有位同事问他要不要圣诞节晚上聚餐穿圣诞毛衣来。

说实话，部长先生稍稍考虑了一会儿，以前这种事他都会一口回绝。自从夏天家里来了两个交换生小子，倒是让整个房子都活跃了不少，尤其是Theseus和Credence总是能在音乐领域有一些奇怪的交流。严肃的部长先生或许能在今年圣诞节给自己放个假。

“Theseus，你们年级会出节目吗，圣诞节目。”

“当然，”Theseus望着自己的吉他，突然发现Newt也在看着那把吉他。“圣诞曲目联唱，这大概是每年的保留节目吧。”

“我们也是，all I want for Christmas is you.”

两个人几乎异口同声，Newt收回视线后也情不自禁的笑了一下。

“悄悄告诉你”Credence靠近Theseus，“Graves先生今天被他们部门的职员邀请穿圣诞毛衣了。”

两个人同时发出一声爆笑，Graves不用看都知道Credence在给英国小子说什么“行了，Cre，给别人说自己老爸的玩笑就那么好玩吗？”

Credence吐吐舌头。Theseus又看向Newt，自己的弟弟安安静静坐在一边看着杂志。嘴角是怎么也藏不住的笑意。

他在笑什么呢？

 

Graves先生的家离兄弟俩的学校很近，今天早上Newt专门绕道去买了一杯热奶茶。Theseus还以为是给自己买的，没想到Newt保护了一路的奶茶最后交到了自己的前女友-Leta手里。

Leta有点尴尬的看着两人，Newt一言不发，Theseus双手插兜站在一边，事不关己，虽然他也不知道自己弟弟想干嘛，不过他现在不想和Leta说话，

“谢谢你，Newt，不过，还是你自己喝吧，今天也挺冷的不是吗？”Leta勉强挤出一丝笑容。  
“不...不，Leta，这是给你的。额....圣诞节快乐！”

Newt一溜烟跑了。反正他和他哥还有Leta不在同一幢教学楼。

“什么...？这才几号？”

Leta还是向Tneseus投去了疑惑的目光，Theseus明显被吓了一跳，耸了耸肩，“他可能看错日历了。”

Leta喝了一口奶茶，越想越觉得好笑的勾起了嘴角。最后，她还是抬头对Theseus说

“走吧？”

Newt！！！Theseus在内心深处疯狂大喊。他今晚非得问出个原因。

表面上他点点头，和Leta并肩走进了教学楼。

并没有走远的Newt在远处默默盯着Theseus和Let a，想到了昨天晚上在杂志上看到的一句话  
“分手后的尴尬总是因为双方没有给对方再次交流的机会。”

 

Newt被叫去排练的时候，路过合唱教室看见了Theseus。他正在和Leta说话，Leta笑着拍了拍Theseus的肩膀，Newt心里窃喜，能帮到哥哥真的不容易。没想到Leta突然抬头跟他打了个招呼，看她的口型似乎在喊自己的名字。Newt知道自己哥哥肯定为早上奶茶的事情对自己有点意见，呃，大概。

Newt再次拔腿就跑。Leta只看见一簇风风火火飘过的卷毛。

“他害羞了？Theseus？”  
Theseus脑海中的想法已经被自己否决几次了，他居然有点，不满，害怕...或是嫉妒。他也搞不懂自己。自然而然的，Theseus把这一切归为早上Newt的莽撞行为。

“我也搞不懂他。”Theseus别过头，含糊其辞。

Newt所在的年级排演了一处舞台剧，莫名其妙的，Newt还没有弄清楚选角流程，他已经被老师点名反串。

“什么？”

“就是你，Newt，赫米娅就是你了。”

“我....我...”

“Tina，你演拉山德。”

名为Tina的短发女孩爽快的点点头，一瞬间，舞蹈教室所有的目光都集中到了Newt身上，Newt也只好点点头，做出了一个让大家，除了自己之外都满意的反应。他心里觉得，角色还是换位一下比较好。

“嗨，交换生。”  
“嗨...”

她好像叫Tina，Newt对她没什么印象，这很正常。几个月的交换生生活，已经让英国男孩放弃了融入集体，每天只是安静的呆在自己的角落里，有和其他同学交流的机会，想想还是因为Theseus。包括Leta...

天哪，Newt的脸红了半边。这结结实实的吓了Tina一跳。这...英国人这么容易害羞吗？可是他的哥哥并不这样啊。

Theseus可谓是出色的交换生了，绅士风度翩翩，活力热情。

“你还好吧？”Tina靠近了Newt一点，想表现出自己的关心。

“我没事。就是...我还是搞不明白为什么我要演赫米娅....”

Tina愣了两秒，随后笑起来“看来你真的没有在听老师说话。这不是真正意义上的《仲夏夜之梦》明白吗？这是圣诞节版的，要让戏剧的冲突变得更彻底，彻彻底底的喜剧。”

Newt心想，美国人真会玩。

“我确实没听到，可能是刚才思想抛锚了。”天哪，Newt现在在意识过来，他刚才满脑子都是他的哥哥。

这真是太糟糕了。

经历了让人哭笑不得的排练后，Newt有点提不起精神。这究竟让他怎么做到用娇弱的表情，再责怪般的，又深情的喊出“哦...拉山德！”

走路不看路的小孩撞进了一个人的胸膛，Newt踉跄两步，发现是Theseus。他正在校门口等自己。为什么，Leta不在呢？

“她先走了，你出来的有点晚。”

Theseus早就猜出来Newt想说什么，看看他弟弟那飘忽不定的眼神吧。他什么时候开始喜欢她的？难道是他们没分手之前？他怎么一直没发现。

Theseus有些气恼，又无奈的看着Newt，看的Newt习惯性的缩起了脖子。

“走吧。”Theseus决定不给Newt压力，本来他对这事儿没什么意见。就是酸酸的。

Theseus先走了，依旧双手插兜，他今天忘记摘眼镜了。Newt默默跟在哥哥后面。走了一段路后Theseus突然停下，这次走路光顾着看脚的Newt差点儿又撞上哥哥。

“怎么了？”  
Newt顺着Theseus的目光看去，发现Leta正在早上那家奶茶店买奶茶。

Theseus没忍住自己的酸意，冷冷的对他弟弟说“你要去帮她付钱吗？”

这下子Newt全懂了，失望与伤心快速笼罩了他的心口，他快喘不上气了。Theseus误会他了。

黑心编辑净干些骗人的勾当。Newt发誓他再也不会相信Credence买来的那些杂志了。

Newt推开了他的哥哥，脚步飞快的回了家。把自己锁在房间里，气呼呼的快憋出了眼泪。

 

Graves喊了三遍也没看见Newt打开那扇门。再他要开始第四遍的时候，想想还是算了。  
他去厨房把圣诞节专供小甜饼放在碟子里端到餐桌上。  
“快来。餐前甜点，别给Newt留。”他故意大声了些，可惜那扇门没有要打开了意思。

正在装饰圣诞树的Credence第一个跑过来把红色星星样式的甜饼塞进了嘴里，而后对Graves比了Ok的手势。Graves终于会买一些人吃的玩意儿了。什么印度飞饼，靠边站吧。Credence兴奋的不行，他希望再多来几个交换生，这样Graves就会真正考虑考虑怎么提高自己的厨艺了。

Theseus吃了一块圣诞树形状的，还有一颗黄色星星样式的静静躺在碟子里。他盯着那个小甜饼看了好一会。  
“拿去给Newt吃吧，他不会下来的。”

Graves很想知道发生了什么，不过现在看来Theseus也不是什么知情人士。

“别担心，Newt大概是找对象了。“

Theseus无声的叹了一口气，端起碟子准备上楼。

“你看，这写着呢，情侣之间的尴尬大概都是双方之间的沟通有问题...嘿，别抢啊。”  
Theseus大步流星的走过来，一把拽走了Credence手里的杂志，看着封面，他隐约记起昨天Newt也看过这本杂志。

他为什么笑呢？天哪，昨天Theseus还这么问过自己。看来他的小弟弟完完全全搞错了什么。

他不是不想和Leta说话，也不是什么分手后的尴尬。纯属是因为要圣诞节一起唱歌有点别扭罢了。

Theseus感到一阵头疼。

“以后别买这种无聊杂志了。会教坏小朋友。”

“什么？Newt看了？”

Theseus留给Credence一个背影让后者自行体会。

Graves往自己嘴里塞了一块姜饼人形状的甜饼，同时对他儿子感到双倍无语。他早知道那杂志的名字  
《来一次疯狂的校园恋爱吧》。

 

“就算把月球穿一个空洞，就像我的心被狠狠割掉了一块儿，我都不会不去想你，赫米娅。我爱你。”  
Tina向跪坐在地上的赫米娅伸出手，Newt戴着的金黄色长发完美的遮住了他的脸。只露出微微颤动的睫毛，惹人怜爱，Tina一时间看呆了。她随即回过神来，今天可是正式表演，他们正在全校师生面前表演这一出被自己称做为一出彻头彻尾的喜剧的，改编过的，《仲夏夜之梦》。Newt似乎忘记了自己的台词，可是Tina没办法提醒他，上台前，老师来找Newt改过台词，总之，在尴尬的几秒过后，Newt突然抬起一只手把垂下来的长发撩到了耳后，红色的丝绒和金黄色交相辉映，台下居然还发出几声惊呼。

“拉山德，一直是你，只有你，我的爱人。”赫米娅望向拉山德，仿佛隔了几个世纪那么长，她的眼里都是痴情后的伤，泪光点点，我见犹怜。

 

“Newt？你还好吧？”Theseus敲了敲弟弟的房门，Newt还是没有回应他，Theseus看着手里的小甜饼，想了想还是把它放在不远处楼梯的扶手上，好让什么时候Newt想开了，开门后一眼就能看见余热未散的甜点。

Theseus今天之内第三次心里泛起酸涩的感觉，他要是再不离开，恐怕会被自己溺死在不知何时涌上来的情潮里。  
“Theseus...“熟悉的声音阻挡了Theseus逃离的路，他回头，Newt的房门只打开了一个小角，他的弟弟那些可爱的卷毛从门缝中探出来一多半，他的声音里掺杂了不少鼻音，显然是好好的哭过一鼻子。

Theseus阻止不了自己的脚步，就像小时候，Newt刚学会走路，不小心脚绊脚把自己摔在地上时，可爱的小毛球不会哭闹，只是眼泪巴巴的抬起头来找哥哥的身影，直到Theseus着急慌忙地过来抱起他，Newt才会把小脑袋埋进Theseus的肩膀里，把自己的眼泪都蹭到哥哥身上。  
桌子上摊着一堆作业，字迹有些凌乱，一看就只是敷衍了几笔后不打算再写的题目。Theseus关上门，屋子里静悄悄的，Newt仿佛隐身了一般。

“Newt？”Theseus试探性地叫了一声，可在他没反应过来之前，自己已经连人带小甜饼一起被一抹红色扑倒在了床上，床上栀子花的气味炸裂在Theseus的脑袋里，让他整个人都晕晕乎乎的，但他还是完好的保护了小甜饼。他扶正了被撞歪的眼镜，发现扑倒自己的红色，是Newt，这会儿正趴在自己身上用脸蹭着快崩开的衬衣扣子。

“一直都是你,一直都是你，一直都是你。“Newt把这句话重复了很多遍，好像在确认什么一样，他的声音渐渐变小，随后他伸手摘掉了Theseus的眼镜。

Newt穿着今天放学时候Tina塞给他的戏服，他现在是赫米娅。

而眼前的Theseus，就是她的拉山德。

Theseus显然没搞明白到底是怎么回事，但本能让他轻轻拨弄着Newt的头发，试探性的问道“Newt，能先起来吗？”

Newt摇了摇头，柔软的发丝晃在Theseus的脖颈两侧，痒痒的。他的弟弟扔开了他的眼镜，然后蹭进他的臂弯里，迷迷糊糊地背着台词“拉山德，一直是你，只有你，我的爱人。”

他对哥哥的爱有些小心翼翼，总是徘徊在前进与后退之间，一些他从未敢说出口的事情就一直闷在心里，可当他愣头愣脑的开始实践之后，一连串的麻烦就会搅得他心烦意乱。有时候Newt会觉得自己很卑鄙，他想要Theseus独一份的关照，想要专属于Theseus的目光，以前，到现在，他的委屈，都是撒在Theseus的怀里的。他有一个喜欢抱人的哥哥，他一直自私的希望，Theseus是喜欢抱他。

Theseus把别扭极了的Newt揽进怀里，在他额头上轻轻啄了一口。随后他看见Newt眨着泛着泪光的眼镜，期待地看着自己。  
“是我不对，Newt，我早该发现，你看了credence的脑残杂志。”  
“你知道了...“

Newt有点尴尬，他早该知道这种东西不能信。可是这是为了Theseus。

”这东西以后绝对不会再出现在Graves先生的家里了，我猜。“

Newt点点头，道歉的话还在嘴边，甚至他的蠢劲过了后要马上脱下这身该死的戏服。

 

Tina终于放下了悬着的心，她按照排连好的动作，走上前去牵起Newt的手，他们紧紧相拥在一起，幕布拉下，表演结束。Newt仿佛入戏太深，忘记了上台谢幕。他摩挲着自己的嘴角，手指间似乎还残留着Theseus的味道。

 

Theseus直接吻住了Newt有些干裂的唇瓣，他的手穿过红色的戏服，探到下面，拉起Newt的一条腿搭在自己的腰上，顺着肌肉的纹理向下，有些粗暴的扯掉了Newt的内裤。

”唔...“Theseus的掌心是热的，Newt情不自禁的向Theseus的怀里钻，以至于Theseus毫不费力的就握住了他腿间的玩意。Newt闭着眼睛享受着这背德德快感。原来Theseus和他一样。从小时后开始的依赖，到了异国他乡愈发浓烈，不知道什么时候，慢慢发酵，直到今天荡在两人的鼻息之间，异常甜蜜。  
Newt勾着舌头去吮吸Theseus的耳垂，而Theseus的手掌来回在Newt身下的器物间摩擦，他的前端已经粘粘糊糊的渗出了液体，Theseus就把另一只手也伸进去，把那些液体一点一点抹在Newt的胸前，等Newt反应过来，他的红裙子已经被高高撩起来，Theseus手上的动作也在不断加快。他的哥哥按着他的大腿，只用一只手就能把他送到高潮。

Newt小声呜咽着射在了Theseus手里。他们唇齿相依，Theseus不断从Newt嘴里索取着连成丝的唾液，他捧着弟弟的脸，几乎疯狂的抑制对方的呼吸。Theseus心头的酸涩的锁被彻底打开了。他爱着自己的弟弟，始终如一。

直到最后两人都没弄出什么过于大的动静来，只不过Newt的戏服沾上了一些液体，但是隐藏在内衬里，完全看不出来。就像他和Theseus的秘密。

“我也爱你，Newt，我的月神，我的阿尔忒弥斯。”

Newt把潮乎乎的泪水流下来后就在Theseus的怀里睡着了，那之后Theseus又帮Newt解决了两次，第二天早上醒来Newt不得不揉着眼睛站在莲蓬头下冲了好一会。

 

“Theseus？”Newt在化妆间猝不及防地碰见了哥哥，一时间不知道该说什么。Theseus拿着他的吉他，穿着牛仔夹克，没有戴眼镜。

Theseus单手握住Newt的腰，低头在他耳边吟了一句“我的爱人，请在我脸颊边留下一吻，好让我以吻封缄。”

Newt满脸通红的换好衣服回到自己的座位上，在一众女生的尖叫声中锁定了Theseus的位置，他能看见Theseus脸颊边的口红印，色情又活力。

 

“圣诞快乐，小子们。”Graves穿着圣诞毛衣出现在三人面前，视线扫过Theseus的时候毫不客气的酸了一句，Theseus才想起来，他脸上的口红印还没来得及洗掉。


End file.
